falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
John Cassidy
|tag skills = |derived =Hit Points: 80 Experience Points: 300 Armor Class: 6 Action Points: 8 Carry Weight: 175 lbs Melee Damage: 1 Sequence: 14 Healing Rate: 1 |proto = (stage 1) (stage 2) (stage 3) (stage 4) |actor =Adam Dravean (unofficial) |dialogue =VCCasidy.msg VCMACRAE.MSG |footer = }} John CassidyPRO CRIT.MSG (Fallout 2): "{8900}{}{John Cassidy}" is a veteran wastelander, bartender and a potential companion who resides in Vault City in Fallout 2. Background An old man with deep wrinkles, John Cassidy is a veteran of the worst places of the wastelands and has the scars to show for it. These memories of an adventurer's life include scars from a 2203 knifing and old wounds from shootings in 2195, 2199 and 2201. He also has a metal plate in his skull and a fake eye.COMBATAI.MSG (Fallout 2): # target hit in head "{40807}{}{Thank god for that metal plate in my head, or I'd be dead...}" # target hit in left arm "{40810}{}{Dammit! I got knifed in that arm back in '03!}" # target hit in right arm "{40820}{}{Dammit! I got shot in that arm back in '01!}" # target hit in right leg "{40860}{}{Dammit! I got shot in that leg back in '99.}" # target hit in left leg "{40870}{}{Dammit! I got shot in that leg back in '95.}" # target hit in eyes "{40886}{}{Thank god that eye was fake...}" John Cassidy is a pleasant man to talk to, provided the man doing the talking doesn't get on his bad side. He can be direct at times and he has a few issues with tribal prejudice, but overall he is a great companion. Cassidy settled down in Vault City after a life of adventure, when his heart started to fail him. He requires regular cardiac booster shots to keep his heart working properly, essentially leaving him stuck in Vault City.The Chosen One: "{144}{}{Why are you here if you hate it so much?}" John Cassidy: "{147}{}{I have a bad heart. Need cardio booster shots to keep it beating. This city's the only place to get real medical care, so I thought I'd settle here, try and make a living.}" (VCCasidy.msg) He runs a bar, the Spitoon, in the Courtyard, paying a hefty fee for a license to sell real alcohol on the premises. He manages to get by well enough, able to pay his rent, license fee and afford booster shots from Doc Andrew. His business took a hit recently, as Sergeant Stark led a raid on his bar, confiscating his alcohol and detaining several customers. Already disgusted with the city, it's practically the final straw for him. Later life Cassidy joined the Chosen One in his journey, leaving Vault City behind. The two eventually parted ways, with Cassidy settling down again with a tribal wife. At his ripe old age, John became a father of a daughter who took after her father.https://archive.is/AMLLT A few years later, he left the two and journeyed east of California, never heard from again. He went on to search for Texas, breaking south through NCR and past Dayglow.Fallout Bible 5: "'''9b. Hey thanks for answering. You probobly can't find the other questions because I was at my bro's when i sent em. I asked about what happened to some of the fallout 2 npcs after the game. We know myron gets stabbed by a jet addict ironically in the den. And Marcus goes off to go do some heroics of his own. But what about cassidy, sulik and the EC squadren to name a few.'"'' "Cassidy and Sulik: Can't say, no documentation exists. To be honest, I'll probably leave their fates open, since I don't want to pigeonhole two of the most favorite NPC allies from Fallout 2. I kind of hope that Cassidy eventually got his heart meds, though. At last word, Sulik returned to the primitive tribe for a few moons (months) after breaking paths with the Chosen One, then headed east in search of his sister. Cassidy went on to search for Texas, breaking south through NCR and past Dayglow." "The punks on the tanker also survived, and they had a great view of the Poseidon oil rig exploding. They eventually into an uneasy trading relationship with the Shi after the destruction of the Hubologists, and the two groups went on to make San Francisco a major fishing and trading center."''The Courier: ''"Tell me about your Dad." Rose of Sharon Cassidy: "Not much to tell. He ended up walking East one day when I was young and never came back. Not a family deserter like some, though. Mom died waiting for him, and she had me to raise. She was sick but she held off dying until I was old enough to be getting into trouble with boys. As for Dad, I figure he just got himself lost or dead. and I'm not all boo-hoo about it, so save your glass for someone who's crying." The Courier: "Any idea why he went East?" Rose of Sharon Cassidy: "Not a clue. When he left, I was too in my crib to understand why, and around the time Mom passed, I was too into my teens to listen. Got his name, got this pendant, and that's about it. Gift from my Dad, along with my name. Mom said he got the name out of some Old World book about dirt pilgrims. Anyway, pendant's a little rose. Originally thought it was one of Mom's tribal necklaces, but no, came from Dad." (Rose of Sharon Cassidy's dialogue) Interactions with the player character ''Fallout 2'' Interactions overview Effects of player's actions * He declares that he is skilled with shotguns and rifles mostly (he begins equipped with a sawed-off shotgun), as well as pistols. He can also use brass knuckles and spears; he claims that he used to hunt with a spear but expresses shame about making him seem like a tribal. At this point, the Chosen One can state they are a tribal, after which Cassidy will sincerely apologize and claim that spears are fine weapons used by many of his tribal friends. Other interactions * Talking to Cassidy in his bar in the Vault City courtyard will reveal his dissatisfaction with life there and how Citizen Sergeant Stark busted up his establishment. * If the Chosen One attains Captain of the Guard status within Vault City, they can return to Stark and demand that he pay Cassidy compensation for damages, earning $500 and 500 XP. ''Fallout: New California'' John Cassidy can be acquired at the shop by any player character that has the Idolized trait. When the player character has him as the active companion and starts a fight, he can be exhausted add the ranged trait to the player character's weapon and to gain one reroll in the fight. When the player character performs the camp action, he will become unexhausted. However, if the player character has any drugs in their inventory at this time, he must be discarded. Statistics Inventory Notes * He dislikes ghouls (like Lenny) and chem inventors (like Myron). * If the Chosen One uses Jet, Psycho or Buffout on Cassidy, he will immediately die of a heart attack. * He is an excellent shot and the best marksman one can have as a companion. He is effective with a Pancor Jackhammer and a Gauss rifle later on. He can also be equipped with the Solar Scorcher, which he can use with about the same accuracy as small guns. * He lacks the animation frames for large weaponry, preventing him from using plasma rifles, laser rifles or pulse rifles. * Despite having reserved opinions on tribals, he later married a tribal woman and had a child with her. * John Cassidy has a fully animated talking head that was cut from the final game. Certain mods can be used to restore this head, but any voice acting added is not original to the main game as only the animations were made before being cut. In the vanilla game, he does not use this talking head. Appearances John Cassidy appears in Fallout 2 and the Fallout: The Board Game add-on Fallout: New California and is mentioned in Fallout Bible and Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes * See: GameRanx Interview. * Heart pills can be found in Doc Jubilee's house, though they have no effect on Cassidy. They are likely a remnant of planned additional Cassidy features. * Cassidy was named after a pre-War comic book character by his father.John Cassidy: "{356}{}{Dad named me after some comic book character from before the war. Said he was a mean sonuvabitch, too.}" (VCCasidy.msg) This may refer to Cassidy from "Preacher." Cassidy says that he was a "mean sonuvabitch". * Cassidy's name was originally MacRae and it occassionally appears in the game, such as wehn the player sells him into slavery. * Cassidy references Final Fantasy VII when he says "Wish I had a Limit Break!" * Cassidy references Planescape Torment when he rebuffs an evil player character, mentioning that they are "...one foot in the grave and the other in hell." Gallery CassidyTH.png| Cassidy's talking head (neutral) Fo2 John Cassidy GoodDisposition.png| Good reaction Fo2 John Cassidy BadDisposition.png| Bad reaction FBGNC John Cassidy.jpg|John Cassidy as he appears in Fallout: New California Category:Fallout 2 human characters Category:Fallout 2 companions Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas mentioned-only characters Category:Fallout: New California companions Category:Fallout Bible human characters‎ Category:Vault City characters de:John Cassidy pl:John Cassidy ru:Джон Кассиди uk:Джон Кессіді zh:John Cassidy